Arraial no Santuario
by Pipe
Summary: Junho lembra festa junina, ne? Entao vamos com o Aldebaran e o pessoal do Santuario comemorar o casamento de Shura e Sukhi de um modo diferente.
1. Chapter 1

**ARRAIAL NO SANTUÁRIO**

**CAPÍTULO 01 – COSTUMES DIFERENTES... **

_**SANTUÁRIO, GRÉCIA, 14 DE FEVEREIRO:**_

No ano seguinte aos casamentos de Saga e Terpsicore, Aioros e Elektra, Shura achou que seu namoro com Sukhi estava mais do que engatado. Já podiam passar até para a marcha seguinte. Mas o espanhol queria fazer tudo de acordo com seu pensamento. E qual não foi a surpresa da grega ao só ganhar um beijo no dia dos namorados oficial do Santuário.

Estavam todos no Templo de Atena, comemorando, porque Afrodite quis uma festa especial para todos os apaixonados. Não cansava de esticar o braço para que todos vissem o bracelete de escamas douradas que ganhou do marido. E quase bateu no cavaleiro de Capricórnio:

-COMO ASSIM, HOJE NÃO É DIA DE PRESENTES?

-Para _ustedes_, é. Para mim, _no_. _En_ minha _tierra, el dia de los enamorados_ é _otro._

-Ah, espanhol enrolão, para de enganar a menina. Você esqueceu de comprar e ta querendo disfarçar, confessa...

-E a tua língua ta dando _vueltas_ _en tu boca, non_, Afrodite? Podíamos cortar _un_ _pedacito_, que te pareces? Ou de _algo más, que el viejo_ Deathmask não sentirá falta? – e ergueu o braço.

Afrodite deu um gritinho e se pôs atrás de Carlo, que deu um passo à frente.

-Sosseguem o facho, os dois! Swordman, deixa o caule da minha rosa em paz. Nessa altura do campeonato, ficaria estranho não encontrá-lo. E você, tontinho, está errado. Na Espanha, as coisas são diferentes mesmo. O dia dos namorados lá é dia 23 de Abril.

-É? Na minha terra é dia 12 de Junho... – Aldebaran ia passando, parou.

-O que interessa mesmo é que eu só vou ver meu presente em Abril? – Sukhi fez um beicinho.

-Si, amada minha. Mas não terás do que reclamar, pode ter certeza. – beijou-lhe a ponta dos dedos.

-Mas como é "bico doce"... – resmungou Afrodite. - Esses latinos, sempre sedutores...

-Com ciúmes, Mozinho?

-Com vontade, Mozão. Uma vontade imensa de ser seduzido, hoje...

-Seu desejo sempre foi o meu comando, Mozinho... – Carlo puxou o peixinho mais pra perto. Sussurrou em sua orelha – Diz pra mim o que você quer que eu realizarei todas as suas fantasias...

-Minha deusa! – o sueco ofegou, mordendo a boca pra não gemer alto. – Agora, agora, só quero ir embora daqui... Me deu um caloooor.. E essa calça ficou tããããooo apertada de repente, que ta parecendo um espartilho, me sufocando...

-Senhores... senhorita... com sua licença, preciso cumprir com meus deveres conjugais...

-Oh, nos poupe dos detalhes sórdidos...

-É. Vão com a deusa. Eu aviso o Camus pra nem aparecer em Aquário, se quiser dormir... – Aldebaran deu uma das suas risadas tonitruantes.

E aquela noite terminou como se esperava.

Uns dias depois, Györgia estava na varanda da casa de Touro, fazendo cafuné em seu marido. Ela olhou pra ele, pra ver se tinha adormecido, de tão quieto que estava. Estava com o olhar distante.

"Está pensando. E pelo olhar melancólico, na terrinha."

-Al? AL? Está aqui? Hellooowww... (1)

-Sim, Gia, estou. Estava pensando... O espanhol disse que o dia dos namorados na Espanha é 23 de abril... Sabia que no Brasil é dia 12 de Junho? E no dia seguinte é dia de Santo Antonio, o santo casamenteiro?

-Sim, very interessante... Mas o que há?

-Eu estava aqui pensando se a Saori não permitiria fazer uma Festa Junina aqui no Santuário...

-Festa Ju... junhina? Aquela tal de ker-mess?

-Isso mesmo, Gia. Uma quermesse.

-Com aquele vinho quente e kenton? E aquele monte de doce?

-Ô minha galega gulosa... sim, com aquele monte de doce...

-Wonderful! Fale com ela, sim. Eu faço um... um... como se diz... uma lista de signatures.

-Um abaixo-assinado, Gia? Não precisa tanto... Mas eu vou falar com ela hoje mesmo.

Na subida para o templo, encontrou o espanhol e foi contando a idéia pra ele. Shura ao ouvir falar sobre o casamento junino, teve um insight fantástico. E revelou, em segredo, para Aldebaran sua idéia. Que adorou. Só precisavam segurar tudo até Abril.

_**Dia 22 de Abril, Shopping Santuário:**_

-Que coisa mais brega... Um livro...

-Se vamos seguir a tradição, vamos seguir a tradição certo. E eu te trouxe aqui não pra ficar reclamando, mas pra me ajudar, biba. Afinal, você conhece o Shura há anos. O que ele gosta de ler?

-As revistas da Playboy? Não sei, Sukhi, nunca prestei atenção. Compra um livro em espanhol. É dia de Cervantes, dá um D. Quixote pra ele.

-Muito grande.

-Dá um Poemas de Neruda, então.

-Muito fino...

-Dai-me paciência, minha deusa. Garcia Lorca, pronto! É gay, é lindo, escreve divinamente, é espanhol...

-Será que ele não tem?

-Jesus-Maria-e-José! Sukhi, desencana. O importante é a tradição. A porra da tradição! – Afrodite pegou o "Cem poemas e uma canção desesperada" do Neruda, mandou embrulhar, pegou um cartão, pagou os dois e empurrou nos braços da amazona de Câncer. – Pronto! E pensar que eu ainda tenho que fazer a outra parte...

-Como assim?

-Ué, ele vai te dar uma rosa... de onde você acha que ela vai sair? – e dando uma risadinha maliciosa, saiu rebolando da livraria...

_**Dia 23 de Abril:**_

O pátio do chalé da amazona estava simplesmente forrado de rosas, quando Sukhi abriu a porta pela manhã. "Pobre Afrodite, deve ter se esgotado". E na ponta, o seu namorado, segurando uma grande rosa aberta, a esperando. Ela voltou pra dentro, pegou o livro e foi ao encontro dele. Parecia que a rosa faiscava, mas devia ser o orvalho brilhando... Ela entregou o livro, Shura se apoiou num joelho, ergueu a flor, Sukhi abaixou a cabeça pra pegar, fechou os olhos, sacudiu a cabeça, olhou de novo. Colocou as mãos sobre a boca, pra evitar gritar logo pela manhã. Mas era sua vontade, gritar, pular, sorrir até doerem todos os músculos. No meio da rosa, havia um anel. O SEU anel. Anel de noivado...

-Shu... nem sei o que dizer...

-Diga _si_... (2)

-Sim! Sim! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Shura pegou-a nos braços e ergueu, rodando. Beijou-a, sob os aplausos dos cavaleiros, que tinham esperado o desfecho "daquela enrolação" como resmungava o Afrodite.

-E agora? Vai esperar mais um ano pra casar?

-Não. O Aldebaran vai fazer uma Festa Junina no Santuário...

-É... Eu queria ser a noiva da quadrilha e ele não deixou... – O cavaleiro de Peixes fez beicinho...

-Porque os noivos da quadrilha somos nós, seu bobo.

-Porque vocês e não nós? Eu ia ficar uma noiva tão bonitinha... Ai, Mozão. Vai pegar o mesmo costume do Camus e dar tapão em mim? – Dido reclamou do "pedala" que levou.

Mas o marido já tinha percebido o esquema. E ria.

-Não, _impiastro. Non capisce_? Os noivos são eles, porque o casamento vai ser de verdade, na Festa Junina do Santuário... _mamma_ _mia, ma che idéia belíssima! _

Afrodite aumentou o beicinho. A idéia era legal e ele estava até feliz pelo casamento sair rápido, mas ele tinha apanhado e ainda o Carlo lhe chamou de "impiastro". Levantou-se da mesa, magoado. Sukhi e Shura se olharam e pensaram o mesmo. Quando Câncer virou a cabeça pra vê-lo saindo levou dois "pedalas".

-HEY!

-Bruto!

-Magoou a rosinha. Vai lá pedir desculpas agora mesmo!

-Eu, hein? Nem bem casaram ainda e já estão pensando e fazendo as coisas em conjunto... To indo... Dido... Mozinho... vem cá... Você não é nenhum _impiastro_, não...

-Já estamos mesmo? – Sukhi olhou para o espanhol.

-Que importa? É assim que deve ser... _Una miente, un corazón_... Cadê o Pablito? Vou declamar algumas poesias para _usted_...

Se fosse qualquer outro, Sukhi acharia um porre. Mas era um moreno lindo, cujos olhos verdes brilhavam de amor e cujo sotaque era inebriante. Poderia ficar ali ouvindo aquela língua cantada o resto de sua vida... E não era isso mesmo que se propunha a fazer?

N/A: Pois é. Mais um casamento saindo. Agora vai ser legal, pq vamos levar um pouco do Brasil para o Santuário. As explicações. Sim, o dia dos namorados na Espanha é comemorado no dia 23 de Abril, dia de S. Jorge. Ele é o padroeiro dos enamorados espanhóis. Nesse dia, dia de Miguel de Cervantes também é dia do livro. Então os namorados trocam esses presentes. O homem dá uma rosa e a mulher retribui com um livro. (1) Depois de tanto tempo morando com o Deba, a Györgia já sabe um pouco de português, ne? Galega é uma palavra deliciosamente nordestina, significa loira. Não que eu ache que o Aldebaran seja do Norte, mas... Ficou legal. (2) É o clichê dos filmes românticos, mas sempre funciona... J 29/05/06.


	2. Chapter 2

**ARRAIAL NO SANTUÁRIO**

**CAPÍTULO 02 – OS PREPARATIVOS...**

Reunião no Templo de Atena... Os doze cavaleiros, mais Kanon, Shion e Dohko discutiam com a deusa a Festa Junina e o casamento de Shura.

-Já estamos em Maio... Fazer o casamento em 13 de Junho não fica muito em cima da hora? – perguntou Dohko.

-Ah, mas não vai mais ser dia 13 de Junho. – revelaram Aldebaran e Shura.

-Não? – Estranhou Máscara da Morte.

-Não. Demos uma olhada nas fogueiras, nas tradições européias e brasileiras, no tanto de trabalho que vamos ter e decidimos que o melhor dia mesmo, mesmo é 24 de Junho, dia de S. João...

Mu e Aioros abriram um sorriso de 200 mil megawatts. Aioria franziu a testa. Milo adorava quando o Leão franzia a testa. E perguntou, pra dar a deixa:

-Que foi, Oria?

-Tem alguma coisa importante ou diferente nesse dia, não tem?

Máscara da Morte já estava fungando, com os olhos marejados. Todos olharam pra ele, esperando. Alguns, sentados mais longe, já estavam se levantando... Shura bateu nos ombros dele, também com os olhos vermelhos...

-Você vai se casar em 24 de Junho?

-Sempre foi e sempre vai ser um dia de festa. Não vai, padrinho?

-TE ODEIO, SEU _SPAGNOLO MALEDETO_! – E se abraçaram com força, comemorando uma amizade que o tempo não apagou, só reforçou e agora ia unir com um laço especial.

Afrodite estava limpando os olhos com um lencinho perfumado e passando o braço pela cintura de Aioria o lembrou, baixinho:

-24 de Junho é o aniversário do Carlo...

-Ah, é mesmo... Nossa, que legal!

-Que foi, Camye? – perguntou Milo. – Porque essa cara?

-_Ici_ está escrito que quem vai narrar a quadrilha é você. Porque você e _non_ _moi_? A tradição é francesa, _non_? As palavras são em francês, _non_?

-Não fique com ciúmes, amor. É que a quadrilha vai ser em grego... Nós ficamos com medo de você não saber "agregar" as palavras e soltar o verbo TOTALMENTE em francês...

-Acha que eu faria isso?

Outros treze pares de olhos rolaram para o teto e o coro foi afinado:

-AAAAAAAAAAAACHAAAAAAAAAAA?

-Vocês sabem ser chatos... – resmungou o cavaleiro de Aquário, fazendo um beicinho que Milo achou irresistível. Beijou o marido, que virou o rosto, ainda fazendo charme...

-Ai, deixa de viadagem, Camus! – reclamou Kanon.

-Viadagem não. Meu maridinho está fazendo charme... charme francês! – defendeu Milo.

-Se sou eu, é boiolagem explícita. – alfinetou Afrodite. – Carlo e eu vamos cuidar da comida...

-Aioria e eu também. – se ofereceu Aioros.

-Kanon e eu cuidaremos da bebida... Gengibre no quentão? Fica bem quente, hein?

-Se não, não chamaria quentão, sua besta! – Kanon deu um tapão na cabeça do irmão.

-Nossa família cuida da fogueira. – prometeu Shion.

-Precisamos definir os papéis no casamento caipira. Quem vão ser os pais da noiva, o padre, os pais do noivo, o delegado...

-Eu vou ser a mãe da noiva! – Aioros ergueu a mão. – Elektra pode ser o pai.

-Grande idéia. Então eu sou a mãe do noivo! – Kanon entrou no espírito da coisa – Mas quero que o Saga seja o pai.

-Ah, não. Se o Saga vai ser o pai, então eu também quero ser o pai. – Aioria reclamou. – Afinal, eu também sou irmão...

-Não, Oria. Nós somos parecidos, mas não somos gêmeos...

-Então eu sou o padre.

-Pode ser... Dohko, quer ser o delegado?

-Topo. Alguém tem que botar ordem nesse lugar...

-Pronto, Aldebaran? Faltou alguma coisa?

-As crianças podem cortar as bandeirinhas, a fogueira confere, as bebidas confere, a comida confere, fogos de artifício...

-Peça ao Shiryu. Todo chinês é craque nesse assunto...

-Vamos fazer barraquinhas de prendas?

-Oba! Pescaria e tiro ao alvo!

-Onde você viu isso, Afrodite?

-Em filmes! Toda feira de interior tem... E bacias com maçãs boiando, e pegar o anel no prato de farinha... Milho cozido com manteiga... Maçã do amor...

-Barraca de beijos...

-Acho melhor pular essa... o povo daqui é meio ciumento...

-Meio? Muuuito ciumento, essa é que é a verdade...

-Mas a gente podia fazer um bingo...

-Casamento que termina com bingo... só aqui no Santuário mesmo...

-Que você acha, Shura? Afinal o casamento é seu...

-Acho que esse casamento vai entrar pra história, _hermanitos_! Por mim, tudo bem!

N/A: Tem coisa que só rindo mesmo... Casamento que termina num bingo... Bom pelo menos pode-se arrecadar dinheiro pros noivos... XD No próximo, começa a "ker-mess" como disse a Gia... 08/06/06.


	3. A festa, parte 1

**ARRAIAL NO SANTUÁRIO**

**CAPÍTULO 3 – A FESTA, PARTE 1**

Depois que as atividades foram divididas, o Santuário virou uma colméia. O pessoal encarregado das comidas típicas passou horas na Internet pesquisando, assistindo programas de culinária, encomendando ingredientes...

Na casa de Escorpião, até os gêmeos já sabiam narrar a quadrilha, de tanto Milo ensaiar. Camus, no começo, corrigia a dicção em francês do marido, até que Dumas estressou:

-_Pappa! Non_ é pa fala ceito! É pa fala eado mesmo... Qué para?

Depois dessa, Aquário ficou mais uns dias emburrado e foi ajudar o povo da casa de Gêmeos com as bebidas. Shaka se sentava no meio das crianças, a revista com a decoração de uma festa de São João da Paraíba no colo e a cada dia, eles faziam alguma coisa diferente. Cortaram zilhões de bandeirinhas de papel, fizeram lanternas de seda, balões, enfeites para as barraquinhas...

Os cavaleiros de prata e bronze iam ajudar arrecadando prendas, tanto para as barracas quanto para os prêmios menores do bingo. Shiryu fez um mini-curso de fogueteiro, porque esse negócio de fogos de artifício pode estar no sangue de todo chinês, mas não deixa de ser perigoso.

Mas durante o mês que antecedeu o dia da festa, todo mundo trabalhou normalmente, apesar da azafama. Dohko e Saga inclusive participaram de uma reunião importante nas Organizações Kiddo, para o fechamento do semestre. Dessa vez, o nosso "velho sarado" notou algo de diferente na mesa de negociações. Puxou um assessor de lado e perguntou:

-Quem é aquela ruiva?

-Senhorita Liev Kutines. É nossa gerente de operações na Alemanha.

-Não me lembro dela nas outras reuniões.

-Ah, ela estava no segundo escalão até o ano passado. Mas o que tem de bonita, tem de inteligente. E colocou o chefe dela no chinelo... – o rapaz deu uma risadinha. – Acho que o cara não sabe o trator que passou em cima dele até hoje...

Saga olhou para a citada. Alta, magra, cabelos ruivos e olhos violetas. Suprimiu um sorriso, a mulher era mais alta que Dohko. Mas o velho nunca demonstrou interesse real por ninguém... Sentou mais confortável em sua cadeira e montou uma torrinha com os dedos... Seria muito interessante...

E qual não foi sua surpresa quando Dohko pediu permissão à Saori para convidar _Fraulein_ Kutines para a Festa Junina. "Pelo jeito, o último mês rendeu... Não foi à toa que ele não parou muito na Grécia... 243 anos sentado naqueles picos de Rozan não o impediram de conquistar uma gata..." Saga virou uma caneta nos dedos, pensando... Mas o próximo pensamento o fez deixar a caneta cair e se engasgar. Camus, que estava entrando, o ajudou, batendo em suas costas:

-_Allez, allez_, que é isso? Ta ficando velho e engasgando com a saliva?

-Não é isso... – disse o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, respirando fundo pra se recuperar antes de continuar. – Viu que o Dohko vai trazer a ruiva alemã pra nossa festa?

-_Oui._ Quem diria? Tanto tempo encruado naquela montanha e agora ele resolveu por as manguinhas de fora...

-Pois então. Imagine que não é só as manguinhas que ele quer por pra fora... Será que... – e Saga começou a sentir que a gargalhada vinha novamente.- ... depois de tanto tempo sem uso, a coisa funciona ainda? – E rachou de rir.

Camus ainda tentou ficar sério. Mas se deixou contaminar. Ele ainda teria que ouvir muito dessas piadinhas, quando a noticia se espalhasse.

Adamantina, uma das irmãs de Aldebaran, veio especialmente pra ajudar a fazer os doces. Afrodite tinha fobia em perder o ponto. Eles nem pensaram em fazer bala, por conta disso, mas Ada botou todo mundo pra ralar coco, milho, mexer tacho, etc. Tia Manda ria, mas aproveitava pra aprender um pouco mais. Ela já estava bem idosa, mas como ela dizia "Não to morta ainda, sempre há tempo de aprender uma receita nova."

No dia 22, o pátio dos cavaleiros de prata estava limpo e enfeitado. Já estavam com as barraquinhas armadas, os cavaleiros com maior massa muscular adorando se exibir carregando as toras da fogueira e as cortando em pedaços iguais, que estavam sendo somente empilhados. No dia 24, os lemurianos viriam e armariam a estrutura. Shura fez questão de cortar o pau para o mastro ele mesmo e lá estava, no chão, sendo agora montado com as estampas dos santos, que Ada trouxera da terrinha.

No dia 23, o Santuário parou para terminar tudo a tempo. As crianças aprenderam a enrolar as balas nos papeis coloridos, a mulherada colocando as pamonhas em folha de bananeira, já cortando o curau, os pedaços de bolo de aipim e fubá, ajeitando nos balaios o milho e o pinhão pra ser assado...

Sukhi experimentou pela última vez o vestido. Estava ótimo! Ao seu redor, todo mundo de vestido de chita, acertando as barras ou as mangas... Marin riu:

-Todo casamento deveria ser assim... Amanhã estaremos com esses vestidos confortáveis, curtos e os cabelos em tranças...

-Falando nisso, pai da noiva, já arrumou o charuto?

Elektra deu uma gargalhada, satisfeita em seu disfarce, calças com suspensórios, uma almofada pra fazer uma barriga postiça, camisa xadrez, gravata listrada. Puxou para todo mundo ver o charuto e o chapéu.

-Sim, minha filha adorada. Amanhã estarei lá, pronto pra obrigar aquele safado sem vergonha consertar o estrago que fez, desonrando voismece. – disse a filha de Mu, engrossando a voz.

As mulheres caíram na gargalhada. Pipe disse:

-Não dá um aperto no coração ver um homem casar "obrigado"?

-Com uma praga dessas, realmente...

-HEY! Eu sou um doce de pessoa, ta? Uma jóia rara...

-Um prêmio! Devia ser dada pra quem conseguisse bater o bingo!

-Vocês não prestam, mesmo...

-Agora que você percebeu?

Ninguém dormiu direito aquela noite, de ansiedade... Pela manhã, Afrodite e Carlo, Terpsicore e Saga acompanharam Sukhi e Shura a um dos cartórios de Atenas para assinarem os papéis. O almoço foi festivo, comemorando o casamento E o aniversário do cavaleiro de Câncer, mas ninguém quis encher muito a cara, pra não estragar a festa de depois. As crianças não paravam de perguntar se ainda ia demorar pra chegar a noite. E a novidade, claro: Dohko apresentou Liev como namorada. Ela estava um pouco atordoada com tanta gente, uma hora falavam em grego, que parecia a língua comum, daqui a pouco mudavam cada um para sua língua natal –e o que era pior, quem era questionado respondia em SUA língua natal. Uma autêntica torre de Babel. Mas todos se esforçaram em fazê-la se sentir à vontade.

O carro do Sol naquele dia não tinha pressa. Mas o povo tinha... E as seis horas em ponto, Shion, Elektra, Mú e Belier se posicionaram ao redor das toras e foram montando a fogueira, num cone perfeito. Os massudos, enquanto isso, erguiam o mastro e Shiryu já foi acendendo algum foguetório. Estava aberta oficialmente a Festa Junina do Santuário!

N/A: Isso vai ser muito divertido... espero que vocês estejam gostando de ler tanto quanto eu de escrever... As fogueiras variam de formato conforme o santo, visse? Quadrada para Santo Antonio, cônica para S. João, piramidal para S. Pedro. A Adamantina não é a Adamantina Heloísa da novela, eu só usei o nome porque eu gosto dele... Mas a Liev Kutines é alguém que vocês conhecem e daqui pra frente vai estar nos acompanhando nas Crônicas do Santuário, como namorada do Dohko. Ela é ninguém menos que a Evil Kitsune, legal o anagrama que ela montou com o nick dela, não? Sukhi casada no civil, agora é hora de se "casar"... "Papai eu quero me casar/ Oi, minha filha, ocê diga com quem..." huahuahuahuahauahua... 19/06/06.


	4. A festa, parte 2

**ARRAIAL NO SANTUÁRIO**

**CAPÍTULO 4 – A FESTA, PARTE 2**

Dohko, que só ia participar da encenação do casamento mais tarde, aproveitou para mostrar a Liev toda a "ker-mess", como disse uma excitada Györgia na hora do almoço.

A alemã estava encantada com as barraquinhas, todas com bandeiras de papel de seda colorida, em cada canto uma pequena lanterna também de papel de seda e no meio da barraca um lampião.

-Parece algo saído de um tempo distante... bem folclórico...

-Nosso amigo brasileiro deve estar se sentindo em casa hoje...

-Oh, Dohko, tudo cheira tão bem... O que é isso? – a ruiva apontou uma panela cheia de um liquido branco onde boiava umas bolinhas também brancas.

-Canjica! – respondeu Marin, com a lição de casa na ponta da língua. – Também chamado de mugunzá, é leite de coco com milho branco, açúcar e canela...

-No mugunzá vai sal, ruiva teimosa, já te falei. – resmungou Aioria.

Liev tomou uma pequena porção e estalou a língua. Na barraca seguinte, era tudo de milho: bolo, pamonha, curau...

-E isto? Parece folha de alguma planta...

-É folha de bananeira, _fraulein._ – explicou Jabu. – Dentro tem um doce de milho mais molinho, chamado pamonha. Este aqui – mostrou o prato de curau – também é de milho, mas é mais consistente e menos doce.

-Nomes estranhos...

-Coisa de índio...

-Não seja preconceituoso, Dohko! – Liev bateu de leve no braço dele.

-Não, é verdade. As comidas dessa festa ou são comida de índio ou de escravos negros africanos. Aldebaran nos deu uma lição e tanto esses meses...

-Doce roxinho...

-Qualé o doce mais doce? – gritou Dumas, pulando na barraca dos doces caseiros.

-É O DOCE DE BATATA DOCE! – responderam Amata e Mion, pulando junto.

Pipe riu, depois que Ada ensinou aquilo pra eles, as crianças não paravam de repetir.

-Pensei que eles estariam correndo pela festa, entregando os "correios elegantes".

-Ah, meu querido. E criança consegue guardar segredo? Eles entregariam o ouro em dois tempos. Não se preocupe. Os marmanjos que estão fazendo isso estão se divertindo...

E como! Sukhi estava dando pulinhos na barraca do coelhinho, depois de ganhar um gato de gelo e um pano de pratos com borda de crochê.

-Ahan! Senhorita Sukhi.. – disse uma voz por detrás dela.

-Sim? – Ela se virou e tapou a boca para não rir.

Mu e Aioros, vestidos de caipira, no chapéu uma faixa de tule rosa e na frente o aviso "Correio elegante", entregavam a ela um papel dobrado.

-Mas esse correio ta muito elegante mesmo...

-Empresa Afromisty de Mensagens... – riu Aioros. – Leia logo, que se tiver resposta, a gente entrega já.

Sukhi leu, arregalou os olhos e olhou para todos os lados.

-Mas quem foi o tarado que me escreveu uma coisa dessas?

-Sigilo profissional. Tem resposta?

-Dá o papel. Acha? Vou dizer a esse sem vergonha onde enfiar a língua...

Aioros e Mu tentaram manter o rosto impassível. Mas o sexto sentido de uma canceriana nunca falha...

-Não foi meu marido, foi?

-Não! Mas também não podemos dizer nem dar nenhuma pista...

-E nem adianta nos seguir...

-Ah, é por isso que é você, Mu, que é o correio elegante?

-Claro... – riu o ariano. – Vamos, Oiros, temos outros bilhetes eróticos e amorosos pra entregar... – E se teletransportaram.

Sukhi, sem que os carteiros percebessem, tinha feito uma marca na resposta. E foi andando pela festa, pra saber quem a tinha convidado a "dar um beijo tão profundo, que suas línguas dançariam pelo céu da boca até que ela visse as estrelas do orgasmo."

Na barraca das argolas, Hydra dava tapas nas costas de Nachi de Lobo, pra desengasgá-lo. Do jeito que o garoto estava roxo, alguém também devia tê-lo convidado para "algo interessante". Shun e Seiya riam de um Shiryu sem graça, que tentava tirar o papel da mão de Ikki, que lia em voz alta "Experimentar o fogo do fogueteiro, pra ver se eu também vejo fogos de artifício..."

Mas ela não conseguiu descobrir nada. Mu era um carteiro muito rápido e discreto. E logo chegou a hora tão esperada. Milo subiu no tablado e abaixou um pouco o forró pé-de-serra que tava tocando.

-HEY! B'as noite, pessoar... Os atores da quadrilha por favor, já vão se arrumando... Porque toda festa junina que se preze, tem que ter quadrilha. A quadrilha, na verdade, é uma adaptação popular das danças das cortes do século... – o Escorpião puxou um papel – hummm... séculos XV e XVI, auge das colonizações na América.

Os espectadores abriram um círculo e os atores do casamento caipira foram se aproximando. Sukhi muito linda em seu vestido branco, com uma almofadinha na barriga. Ao seu lado, os pais da noiva... Elektra, muito pimpona de calças de suspensórios, camisa xadrez, uma barriga o dobro da filha, gravata borboleta, bigode e charuto no canto da boca. Aioros vinha ao seu lado, lencinho bordado no canto dos olhos toda hora... Vestido de florzinhas vermelho e branco, com um avental enorme na frente, uma peruca loira de trancinhas...

-Desonraram minha filhinha – soluçava ele, agarrado no braço do pai Elektra.

-Mas nois vai dar um jeitio nisso, muie. Eu te agarantio.

O povo ao redor estava maravilhado e divertido. Seiya estendeu a mão para a barriga de Elektra.

-Eh, quem ta grávida aqui, a noiva ou o pai da noiva?

Levou um tapão da "mãe" da noiva:

-Olha essa intimidade com meu marido!

-E cadê o noivo?

-O delegado foi buscar!

E lá veio o noivo, de má vontade, com o delegado em sua cola, o padre vindo também. A "mãe" do noivo, gozado, era a cara do pai, só que usava duas tranças com enormes laços verdes, um vestido curtíssimo, que deixava ver suas calçolas que chegavam aos joelhos...

-Kanon, isto é um casamento caipira, não a gravação do Moulin Rouge!


	5. Chapter 5

**ARRAIAL NO SANTUÁRIO**

**CAPÍTULO 05 – QUADRILHA E BINGO... **

_Ele sorriu. E Milo voltou ao microfone:_

_-Em seus lugares, hora de dançar pra comemorar o enforcamento do noivo. Saga, eu quero conhecer sua mulher melhor depois! Ô coisa mais linda, sô!_

_Kanon_ _piscou para ele. Saga fechou a cara e puxou a mulher pra perto..._

-Todo mundo dançando! Aos seus lugares! Atenção, pessoal, AVANTUR!

Os pares se deram as mãos e fazendo uma roda, avançaram para o centro.

-Pro Camus ter dor de barriga, ANARRIÊ!

Todo mundo deu uma gargalhada e voltaram atrás. Camus e Misty sacudiram a cabeça, diante do assassinato do francês. Mas estavam rindo também.

-Vamos, seus caipiras. Larguem as muié! EM FILA!

Formaram duas filas, uma só de homens, outra de mulheres. A voz irônica de Seiya se sobressaiu:

-Aioros e Kanon, não se confundam!

Dedos médios erguidos e muita risada. Milo estava no céu naquela festa.

-Agora, sejam educados: CUMPRIMENTAR AS DAMAS!

Os homens caminharam dançando até às mulheres e tiraram os chapéus, depois voltaram para a fila.

-Vamos lá, muierada, mostrem pra esses caboclos que vocês também sabem ser educadas. CUMPRIMENTAR OS MACHOS!

E as mulheres também foram em direção aos homens dançando e pegando nas laterais dos vestidos, fizeram uma curta reverência. Depois voltaram pra fila.

A partir dos noivos, as filas se juntaram, as mulheres pegando nos braços dos homens depois e os casais formando a grande roda de novo. Daí os homens colocaram um joelho no chão e as mulheres foram passando por eles dançando. Quando a noiva voltou ao noivo eles voltaram à fila para o "Caminho da roça". Milo foi gritando:

-Vamos no caminho do baile, meu povo! Eita! OLHA A CHUVA!

Todos vaiaram e colocaram as mãos sobre a cabeça.

-Já passou! Chuva de verão... Balançando as cadeiras, mulherada! Caminho do baile... OLHA A COBRA! Pega, pega, Misty!

Todos deram um pulinho e Misty levantou o dedo médio. Risadas e novo aviso do narrador:

-É mentira! Kanon, abaixa essa saia, pelo amor de Zeus!

-Ele quer mostrar o pau e matar a cobra... – gritou Seiya.

Shun olhou para o Aldebaran:

-Não é ao contrário?

-Nesse caso...

Mais risadas. E aos gritos de "CARACOL", "AVANTUR", "ENTRAR NO TUNEL"... Milo conduziu a quadrilha com perfeição. Camus abraçou-o no final:

-Mesmo assassinando minha língua materna, foi ótimo, Ucho.

-Mas a graça tava ai, Camye. Vamos ao bingo, agora?

Numa barraca maior, Aldebaran já estava arrumando as bolinhas.

-Primeira rodada, cambada. Vertical paga 50 Euros, horizontal também, cartela cheia, 100. Vê se vocês não ficam distraídos e "comem barriga", oquei?

-A gente prefere comer mais pra baixo! – Milo gritou e levou um beliscão de Camus. – Que foi? Falei alguma bobagem?

-Seus hábitos alimentares não interessam à população local, Milucho.

-Caracas, a primeira pedra que saiu é I-24.

-Número de macho!

-Ah, é, né? Porque agora número de veado é 11, meu bem... Um atrás do outro... – respondeu Afrodite, abanando o leque de plumas de avestruz pink, que ele tinha trazido.

Risadas. Mas nem tinham cantado 15 pedras ainda, Sukhi gritou:

-Fechei na horizontal!

-ÊEEEE... Marmelada, hein? Não é porque o casamento é seu, que pode sair ganhando...

Ela mostrou o dedo médio para Milo e foi buscar o prêmio.

Várias rodadas, várias horizontais e verticais saíram, todo mundo ganhou alguma coisa. No Bingão, Aioros foi o vencedor, saindo com a bolada.

Aproveitaram pra leiloar o chapéu de palha e a gravata do noivo, assim como as meias e as botinas da noiva. Deu um bom dinheirinho pra ajudar na lua-de-mel.

Depois do Bingo, as crianças que já estavam meio derrubadas, foram levadas pra cama. E o baile de São João começou. Era tudo que Aldebaran queria, dançar uma autêntica música brasileira com sua galega. Györgia sabia "forrozar" muito bem – também com um professor em casa...

Os outros casais não fizeram feio. Eles entenderam o espírito da dança, que era sensual, de mexer as cadeiras sem medo de ser feliz e foram atrás. Kanon, Elektra e Aioros foram se trocar, porque a roupa (e no caso de Elektra, a barriga) atrapalhava e caíram na dança.

A surpresa maior da noite foi a alemã Kutines se soltar no "bate-coxas" com o velho sarado Dohko. Todo mundo se cutucava pra chamar a atenção para o casal. O sempre sério cavaleiro de Libra demonstrava ser um exímio dançarino e uma face atrevida que ninguém imaginava. As mãos dele corriam pelo corpo da ruiva, talvez na desculpa de segurá-la em seus movimentos rápidos, tocavam e apertavam lugares estratégicos. Os outros cavaleiros riam, de pura alegria e malícia, piscando uns para os outros.

Quando uma das músicas terminou, Dohko e Liev trocaram um _french_ _kiss _ardente antes de entrelaçarem os dedos e sumirem escadaria acima, em direção à casa de Libra. As piadas infames foram inevitáveis, as mulheres se preparando para no dia seguinte, não deixar Liev voltar pra Alemanha sem contar até os detalhes sórdidos – principalmente, os detalhes sórdidos.

Sukhi parou para tomar uma cerveja. Aquele calor e aquela dança estavam desidratando-a. Pipe e Saga estavam encostados na barraca de bebidas se refrescando também. Mu passou dançando uma lambada com Shaka, os dois rindo porque não acertavam os passos. Sukhi resmungou:

-E eu não descobri quem me mandou aquele correio elegante safado... Mas eu ainda vou pegar esse tarado no flagra...

Shura viu Terpsicore esconder o rosto no peito do marido e abafar uma risada. Mas não disse nada. Nem precisava ser a deusa da sabedoria nem nada pra saber que a maioria daqueles correios elegantes saíram das mentes poluídas de Pipe, Milo, Afrodite e talvez Kanon. Mu e Aioros não eram santinhos também. Aliás, ninguém prestava naquele Santuário. Até Dohko estava lá embaixo, dando um trato na namorada, demonstrando mais de 200 anos de experiência...

"Será que ele ainda lembra como é que se faz?" – e o espanhol não pode evitar a risada. Os outros olharam pra ele, que se explicou em uma palavra – Dohko.

-Pois é, _hermano_. É a prova viva que ninguém deve perder a esperança de trepar na vida.

-SAGA!

-Zinha, fala que é mentira... Quando que você pensou que nosso velho sarado ia arrumar alguém pra partilhar da sua cama?

-Vocês não acham que ele viajou esse tempo todo só trabalhando e continuou na seca, ne? – Sukhi terminou sua cerveja – Depois nós mulheres é que somos as ingênuas.

Risos. Mas conforme a noite ia chegando ao fim, os casais foram se despedindo, prometendo fazer aquela festa todo ano, pra comemorarem o aniversário do Carlo e o casamento de Sukhi e Shura. Ela não sabia como subiu a escadaria pra casa de Capricórnio, pois seus pés estavam formigando. Shura estava "meio _borracho_", então não queria se arriscar a carregá-la e acabarem esborrachados lá embaixo.

Mas ao chegar à porta da casa, ele sim, ergueu-a nos braços.

-_Ahora_, vamos _hacer_ direito...

-Shu...

-"_En_ _mi cielo al crepúsculo eres como una nube/Y tu color y forma son como yo los quiero/Eres mia, eres mia, mujer de lábios dulces/Y viven em tu vida mis infinitos sueños_..."

O coraçãozinho de Sukhi acelerou. Seu marido ia declamar Pablo Neruda de novo, do livro que ela deu a ele, no dia do noivado. Aquelas palavras doces, naquele sotaque cantado, era tão belo, tão... perfeito...

-"_La_ _lampara de mi alma te sonrosa los pies/El agrio vino mio es mas dulce en tus lábios/ oh segadora de mi cancion de atardecer/ como te sienten mia mis suemos solitários_."

Subindo a escada, firme e sóbrio, embriagado apenas de amor e poesia, Shura alcançou o quarto, agora deles mais que nunca e pousou Sukhi no meio da cama de casal, pondo um joelho na beirada.

-"_Eres_ _mia, eres mia, voy gritando em la brisa/ de la tarde, y el viento arrastra mi voz viuda/ Cazadora del fondo de mis ojos, tu robo/estanca como el água tu mirada nocturna_."

E tirando a camisa, se debruçou para um primeiro beijo. O primeiro de uma série de vários da noite, de uma série infinita de toda uma vida, sussurrando o final da poesia ao seu ouvido:

-"En la red de mi musica estas presa, amor mio/ Y mis redes de musica son anchas como el cielo/ Mi alma nace a la orilla de tu ojos de luto/ Em tus ojos de luto comienza el pais del sueño."

N/A: Wow, ficou demais. Quero pedir perdão a Faye, porque começamos em Abril a bolar essa fic, e talz. Mas daí minha vida virou do avesso, e foram muitas coisas ruins e eu desanimei. To falando vida real, não essa putaria de gente me xingando e dizendo coisas absurdas sobre meu eu virtual. Isso foi absoluta falta de ter o que fazer. Bom, ainda tem um epílogo, porque a Liev tem algumas coisas pra revelar, a danadinha. O poema do final é EN MI CEILO AL CREPUSCULO, de Pablo Neruda, do livro _20 poemas de amor y uma canción desesperada_, cuja tradução vai abaixo:

No meu céu, ao entardecer...

No meu céu, ao entardecer você é uma nuvem/ E sua cor e forma são como eu quero que sejam/ Você é minha, minha, mulher de lábios doces/ E meus sonhos infinitos vivem em tua vida.

A luz de minha alma te avermelha os pés/ Meu vinho amargo é mais doce na tua boca/ Oh, ceifeira da minha canção da tarde/ Como te sentem minha meus sonhos solitários/

Você é minha, minha, vou gritando para o vento/ da tarde, e o vento leva minha voz viúva/ Caçadora do fundo dos meus olhos, teu ritmo/ para como água em sua olhada noturna.

Na rede da minha música está presa, meu amor/ E a rede da minha música é ampla feito o céu/ Minha alma nasce na beira dos teus olhos negros/ Em teus olhos negros começa o pais do sonho.

Lindo! Faye, demorou, mas foi de coração. E se a tradução do espanhol tiver algum erro, podem me escrever. Educadamente. 30/09/06.


End file.
